


I'm not okay (I promise)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter has nightmares because of what happened at homecoming and the whole he literally died thing and Tony is such a dad™fluffy lil one shotIron-dad and Spider-sonPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	I'm not okay (I promise)

The avengers are sat in the living room of the tower chatting. It's been 2 months since they got everyone back after the snap and they've tried really hard to put their feud behind them. The living avengers moved back into the tower after the snap happened so it would be easier to work on getting the rest of them back, and they all moved in when they came back.

"So how do you like your new arm, Bucky?" Bruce asks and Bucky moves it around, flexes his hand a few times, before smiling.

"It's great, thank's Tony."

"Don't thank me, the kid made it." Tony grins and Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Christ. How?" Tony shrugs.

"What can I say, he's a genius." Tony says as there's a terrified yell from down the hall. Tony immediately knows what it is, but the others don't. When Peter's door is shut his room is completely soundproof, however the kid must have left his door open when he went to bed.

"What was that?" Steve asks, standing up.

"It's Pete." Tony sighs, standing up as well. Ever since homecoming he's had nightmares, but they've got 100 times worse since the snap, which is understandable. How many 16 year olds come back to life.

"What- Is he okay?" Steve asks as he and the other avengers start to follow Tony out of the room.

"No, just- give me a minute would ya?" Tony asks, leaving the avengers standing in the hall as he walks down to Peters room and slowly opens the door fully. What he sees breaks his heart. Peter is sat up in bed hugging his knees with his head buried in his arms, his silent sobs racking his body. Tony walks over and sits down next to Peter, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest.

"I'm here, kid. I got you." Tony whispers and Peter moves his arms so they're wrapped around Tony, gripping his shirt tight, as he cries into Tony's chest.

"You're okay, Pete." Tony whispers into Peters curls and Peter whimpers.

"You- I- so much pain- couldn't breath- terrified- Didn't. wanna. go." Peter manages to get a few words out in between sobs and it breaks Tony's heart so he holds Peter and wraps his arms impossibly tighter around him.

"You're okay. I'm right here. You're back, kiddo, and I'm not letting you go again." Tony says, his tone soft but determined and his voice cracks halfway through with the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His time for grieving is over, now he has his kid back and he needs to work on making sure he's okay. So he just keeps holding him and whispering to him because hearing Peter break down like this makes it feel like the world itself has started to crumble. Peter is internet references that the avengers don't understand but they laugh anyway because his smile is infectious, he's silly remarks and cheerful excitement, he's playing pranks on everyone and hes sarcastic comments and sassy responses, he's falling over anything and everything and he's treating Tony's robots as if they're people because he's just that sweet and kind. His crying is haunting, It sounds so wrong on every level imaginable and there's a painful stab in Tony's chest with every tear and every sob that escapes his kid. Peter crying is something that shouldn't be allowed by some universal law and he just wants it to stop because his kid is too amazing and too smart and too damn incredible to be hurting and suffering this much.

"I love you, kiddo." Tony whispers, and there's a pause where Peter's sobs have stopped and he freezes and Tony thinks that maybe he went too far and fucked up, but then Peters hands grip his shirt tighter and his head buries a little deeper into his chest and he curls into Tony's lap a little bit more.

"I love you too." Peter whispers, his voice thick with tears and emotion, and Tony can't help the smile that makes it's way onto his face.


End file.
